HBS, we belong together
by Shadowed Foulness
Summary: Edward dies in 1918. Thinking him forever dead, Bella wanders on and with her luck gets turned into a blood thirsty vampire. Now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Natural Encounter. **

I was only 19 when it happened. I couldn't blame Henry for turning me, he was hunting and I should have known better to not pry but I was curious – he never told me about what he really was and so I followed him into the park to have my life completely changed. I was turned into a vampire and since then I had joined Henry's coven. It's not exactly a coven since there's only two of us in it but you get the idea.

Two years before that had happened, I was a happy, engaged and a very vibrant young woman. My fiancé, the love of my life –Edward Masen had proposed to me and we were due to marry early 1920. Despite all the many prays I had prayed for God to not take him, he had died from the Spanish Flu. My heart was shattered into a million pieces. I never got over my heart-break and to top it all, I never had my proper goodbye. I never saw his body and so I had to make due with mourning for him from a far.I promised myself that I will never find someone else since he was my other half and with his departure, he took half of me with him, forever.

It was a beautiful Monday evening when I was just taking my usual strolling down the sidewalk when I had accidentally bumped into him. He was tall and pale. His hair was brunette with curls in it. His hair barely reached his shoulders and his eyes had an ere of mystery in it. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes off him but I managed to choke out an apology and continued to my destination. I was just innocently reading a book at the book store when someone had poked my shoulders. This was a surprise, standing before me was the guy earlier and it seemed like he wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to be rude so I politely greeted him with a simple Hello and proceeded with a "What is your name?" After asking him that, I wandered off with my thoughts. It is normal right? For someone to bump into a person and stared at them as if they had something on their face and then to encounter them again but to try to start a conversation. Yes, It was perfectly normal –at least in my opinion that is. "It's Reid. Henry Reid" he proceeded with a smile. I tried to take everything in. He was undeniably beautiful and from what I've seen, he must be in his early 20's. We talked –nothing in particular but we connected.

From that simple conversation we had, we were friends. He took me under his wings and he was there through it all. I told him about my dead fiancé and he was sorry but at the same time he was determined that I should continue to live and Edward would have only wanted the best for me. I agreed with him as I know that if I were the one at Edward's place, I would have only wanted the best for him. All my possessions was lost during that damned flu– not only it had took the love of my life, it took my family and all life could have had offered me. So, I wasn't that resistant when Henry had invited me to stay with him. He said that he had no one in the world and he had already thought of me as a little sister. I was more than happy as I know that I have at least found someone that cared for me in this life. Our relationship wasn't anything romantic, it was more like a brotherly sister thing and I was more than grateful to have found him –who knows what would I become if it weren't for his guidance?

At the end of the year, we had decided that it would only be better to move to New York –to have a fresh start. I was surprised at how free-spirited Henry was. He never cared too much of all the materialistic things that the world had to offer –he was content with his life. I was of course surprised as how he had never found someone for himself as he was undeniably good looking and was such a gentleman. I guess that he didn't want to be tied into something he wasn't sure of. Nevertheless, I never questioned his seasonal "outings" every week. I was always curious but I had never suppressed the matter. However, one day my curiosity took the best of me. I was doing the laundry when I had found one of Henry's clothes which was suspiciously smeared with blood.

I was horrified! How could this brother of mine do such a horrible thing? I didn't let my mind wander far. I knew that he would be at Central Park and so I went to search for him. I jogged around the park until I reached Henry's favourite spot. I didn't see him and I was about to turn until I heard a low growl coming from the bushes. From the back of my mind, it was screaming "may-day! May-day! RUN" but of course being the smart bum I was, I went to look.

I would never get the sight out from my mind, ever. At the clearing, I saw Henry (If he still deserved being called Henry) crouched and was now gnawing on something. Oh god, please don't let it be what I think it is! I inched for a closer look and I gasped. The thing Henry was nibbling on wasn't a "thing", it was a human. I couldn't look any longer and I turned my head. I was happy to get out from there –to forget everything. I was happy to do so. I wouldn't tell anyone about it. I would just zip it and everything would be all right. Well of course, it didn't exactly turn out that way.

I was on my way when suddenly, something bit my neck. I screamed my heads off. It burned too much. I fell on my knees and was clutching to my neck for dear life. Before i know it, my whole body was burning. I yelled and yelled until my voice cracked. I wanted to grab something, anything to just hit myself and end it. The whole time I was burning, I thought about Edward. At least now my heart doesn't have to suffer anymore. Just about when I was getting used to the burning, I heard someone rumbling and I swear I heard a faint sound of crying? I opened my eyes and found Henry sitting beside me. He was holding my hands and the sight of him terrified me. I needed to get out from here but the pain was immense. I couldn't move. Knowing that nothing worst could happen to me, I didn't shift. I kept my thoughts on Edward and only him. I couldn't spare thinking and opening my eyes to the monster beside me. I thought he was my brother. I even trusted him. How could he do this to me?

The burning never stopped and all the time, I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the face –the face of my "biter" or whatever he was. I thought to myself, what have I done to deserve this? Surely I wasn't the holiest person out there but I didn't think that I deserved this, to be burned alive and to have been betrayed by someone I thought I knew so well! I eventually gave up hope, I've been burning for how many god knows day. I didn't want to think about what's going to happen to me next. Was I already in hell? And was this my punishment for not going to church every week because if I could turn time right now, don't just say Sundays I'll be there every day if this burning would stop and give me the chance to offer my holiness –I would gladly be a nun too! I know the end for me was nearing in. I managed to choke out

"Thank you brother. Take care.." I couldn't finish, my heart was beating so fast that it could literally jump out from my chest right now. I listened to my heartbeat, it's slowing down and the burning was fading away with it too, taking life away from me. I only thought of Edward now. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. I know that I must be dead and so I opened my eyes to my new life –the life which I dreaded to live.

Everything was so clear. Sharp, defined. The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the trees miles away. I could see each colour of the rainbow, and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth colour I had no name for. I was dazzled. I looked to my right and there he was, Henry just standing there smudged in blood. I thought I was dead? Why is he here? I looked at him and I felt that I was safe. I know that something bad had happened to me but still I felt strong, powerful even. Henry looked different now, I could see the fine line that traced his body, I could even see some dandruff in his hair. I chuckled at the thought. Henry –the perfect brother who attacked me but here he was, standing by my side when he could have run and buried me out here –no one would find out, that was sure. I was a little touched. I looked at him and I just whispered a soft;

"What happened?".

Henry suddenly backed away from me, now standing about 10 feet away from me looking intimidated. He was taking small, cautious steps towards me and before he answered my question, he took out his handkerchief and wiped off the little drops of blood at the edge of his mouth. "Issabella, I'm sorry. I .. I wasn't aware. You don't know how sorry I am right now." He sighed and waited for me to answer him. I didn't. I just stared at him.

Confused, amazed and suddenly, fear gripped me or was it something else? Dry ache and a powerful burn was gripping my throat. I screamed and before I know it, I was crouching –sort of like the ninja guy you see in the Chinese movies. Henry was at my side and holding me back. I could see someone feeding the birds a few distant away. It was an old lady. I could see right through her –her veins that carry blood throughout her body and I could also hear several heart beats. What have I _become_?

* * *

Henry wrapped his arms around me. I was still shocked. My thoughts repulsed me. How could I have think of something like that –the old lady was delicious? I yanked my tongue out. Henry stroked my cheek and I know that I must be red now. I looked at him and he calmly scooped me up and then he ran. My eyes bulged and my jaw almost dropped. We must be moving 50 miles an hour. Everything that passed us was just blurs and sometimes I could smell something and right away, my throat would be in pain again. I hold on tight to Henry the entire time and I know that he must be choking since I clutched him so tight. We reached our apartment and I still didn't let go. I froze in a state of shock, I didn't even bother to move.

"Bella, you can let go now. We're home" Henry spoke so soft and so gentle that I finally let go. My action was so precise and accurate that it shocked me –too much. I looked over at Henry and said;

"You better start from A" and headed off to the couch. Henry walked or did he just ran towards me because for all I knew, one minute he was at the door and the next he was right beside me. I sigh and I looked at him with such intensity that I could feel his small change in his seat. If looks could kill, this would be the appropriate time to use it.

"I'll tell you since you are in my coven now" he said and began.

"Coven? What coven?" I asked and then he motion for me to zip it. "Okay okay, Mister Reid" I said teasingly. How could I be so light-hearted about this? And then Henry began;

"My name was Henry Van Powell and I was born in London at 1616 and I was turn in 1643." I gasped. "What do you mean turned? And did you say 1616 or is my ear messed up again because I know that happens" Henry must be crazy or something is seriously wrong with him. You couldn't possibly be 304 years old and still cracking. "Hush Bella. Let me finish all right?" Henry said. I nodded and he began to continue again. "I was a sailor, living the best years of my life when our ship set sail for France. When we reached the port there, there was a huge riot on vampires." He stopped and looked at me, waiting for my response and I guess was waiting if I was going to cut him off. I urged him on and he continued again. "I never thought much of the subject as I wasn't concern of it. We sailors hear many stories that sometimes makes no sense at all. I knew that must be the case. One night, that "faithful" night –I was walking at an alley, drunk as hell when a young woman had appeared before me. She asked for help and I, being the gentleman I was, agreed without any hesitations but of course, if only I had knew that the help she was seeking would demand such a high price, I would have ran and never set foot in France again. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. I was drunk and of course, I was careless. She charged towards me and she bit me –she began to drain my blood, leaving me totally helpless when someone must have been curious and flashed a light towards the alley. She flees immediately and I laid there, helpless when someone picked me up and carried me to his home. He was a priest and he explained everything about "us" to me. He taught me how to feed, how to control my hunger and of course, how to stay low. I left for London and continued my life there for another 5 years before I had to move. People would notice that I didn't age so I moved and moved for the next couple of hundred years till I moved to Chicago and met you. I was only 27 when it happened" he finally finished.

I took a deep breath and as calm as I could said "Okay, now that I know at least what _we_ are, so what's for dinner? I think I'm feeling this really strange burn in my throat. Do you think it's..?" I couldn't finish. I tried thinking about blood. More accurately, human blood. The thought of it didn't repulse me but actually made the burn grow even more agonizing. "I think it's time for your first hunt Bella" and with that he, I mean we took off to formerly Henry's favourite spot but now it seems this will be the place which we would be spending most of our time with so it's our spot now. I was curious, is it going to be like in the movies when we just jump on the first person we see or do we spy on them for a bit until we find their weakness. Sighing, okay that was a very human thing to do or at least I was just trying to be as human as I can, I don't really want to be a monster but again I was curious to this new lifestyle.

I was too caught up with my thoughts to have noticed that Henry was gone. I looked around and I could hear some footsteps coming up towards me. I turned to look and I could see a very young man, probably around his 20-s walking and just singing to himself. He sounds happy and something delicious just hit me. The smell! It was groping me. I couldn't take it, I literally flew and ran my way home in less than 5 minutes. This part of the vampire thing was the part which I was going to enjoy the most. I sat at my bed and then it really _really_ hit me. For the few days, I have been too calm for my own good. This was supposed to be shocking! Disabling for someone normal but here I was, sitting at my bed. I thought about the guy at the park. I let out a low growl. How could I? I couldn't hurt him let alone "drink" him up. I was very cross with myself. I don't know how was I supposed to spend my forever all alone and always in blood-lust. I began to let out small cries, if only those things existed. My eyes failed me –no tears escaped my eyes and instead, I was left with just dry sobs. I covered my face. For a few minutes I just sat there, not thinking about anything. I heard someone upstairs yelling something about not getting enough "something something". My hearing has certainly improved so much better. I tuned in to hear my neighbours and the sounds of their lives. Some were watching the television, some were bickering and I heard a kid screaming for mommy two stories down. I stopped myself from listening any further. Then, as I was standing up I gasped. The image on the mirror scared me so much that I had to cover my mouth and I was so taken aback that I laid back to bed with my eyes staring at the reflection. No!

It had red eyes and it looked so pale. She was beautiful –beautifully unhuman. Oh right, that's me. The reflection chilled me. I waved my hand at the mirror, it waved back. I still wasn't used to looking this beautiful. I need to get some air. I walked out from the apartment and went to walk. It was sunny today. I kept on walking. My ear picked up something, everyone was saying it. I turned to look at the sparkling object they were talking about. Funny, these people must be a little crazy today. Sparkling girl. What a bunch of bull.

"Henry!" I exclaimed and ran to him. He was standing inside a shop with something over his head.

"What's this all about?" I asked him taking my hands to pull the thing. He stopped me on my track.

"Bella, you shouldn't have. Did I forgot to tell you. Jeez" he looked frustrated.

"Tell me what?" I asked feeling so confused. Boy, aren't people way above their head today.

"That we. Me and you sparkle in the sun?" he asked trying to pick up the conversation.

"Holy shit! Did I?.." "Oh hell you did Bella" he smiled. "This is not funny." I smacked his shoulders lightly.

"Oww Bella. You hurt me" he looked at me and narrowed his eyes a bit. He can be so cute when he wanted to.

"Sorry sorry and wow vampires sparkle? I thought that we were supposed to be deadly dangerous or something. Oh well, what else should I know? Do we have unicorns as best friends too?" I asked trying to push him over his edge.

"No we don't. Anything else you'd like to make fun of? Since everything you say to me technically applies to yourself too now" he was winning, I shut it.

We walked to the counter and Henry paid the bills. As I was just going to turn, something gripped me –not exactly my throat but more to my "heart". I choked.

"What is it Bella?" Henry asked worriedly. "It's it's" I showed him the newspaper.

Foul Actions –A conspiracy in America 

Folks in Chicago today were shocked by reports from the media that several bodies went missing. All bodies were supposed to be buried three years ago but the hospital just recently discovered that several bodies went missing. The police are investigating to see if there's any foul action behind this. Some newspapers are speculating that someone was stealing the bodies for anatomy classes and some even said that the government was conducting experiments to bring people back to life. When asked, the mayor of Chicago said that the people of Chicago had nothing to worry about and whoever was doing these horrible things would pay the price dearly. Several bodies missing according to a released list by the Chicago's Police Department included 27 year old, Larkim Westwick, 68 year old, Lauren Crowford, 7 year old, Jane Hostworth and 17 year old, Edward Masen. All family members have been notified about the news and chief police, Billy Jenkins had assured reporters that investigations are intensively being conducted to find the culprit.

The name was still fresh in my memory. If only I could cry right now, my eyes would be bright red now. Henry saw the name and immediately pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed and I remained at his shoulders. My Edward! How could such a thing happened to him? Doesn't he deserve a proper burial as well? What did he do wrong? He was the nicest, sweetest and thoughtful guy one could wish for. Certainly someone like him deserved something better. I stayed in Henry's shoulder –mentally unable to move. Henry let me be and after a while, he softly muttered to my ears;"Isabella, please don't be sad. You should know that what happened has already happen and there's no need in grieving for someone who's already gone. Trust me, he's in a better place now. Don't worry dear". I held him tighter and whispered a soft "Take me home, please" and with that he carried me back.

I stayed curled in my bed for the next day, with me being a vampire means I couldn't sleep ever and all my life I would have too many spare times which I feared would only get me thinking of Edward more. I tried to not think of him –pushing him away but I couldn't, he would always be in my mind and that's a fact I had to live with forever. After a few days bewailing, I made my mind – I was going to give life a chance, I could only hope that whoever did it would severely pay perhaps receiving a visit from me as well. I would make sure of it and Henry would help.

The next day, Henry tried cheering me up by telling me that I get to decide where we would move to next. I kept an open mind to positive things and Egypt has always held a certain attraction for me. "Egypt? Among other places, that is where you want to live?" he asked, looking as astonished as ever.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that? I love mummies. I wish that you had turned me earlier so that I could have at least paid the pharaohs a visit!" I laughed. The real truth was that I wanted to live somewhere far away, somewhere I've never been to so that nothing could ever remind me of that someone.

"Bella, hate to break it to you but you should know that I'm allergic to constant dust everyday! Plus, we sparkle remember? So, with Egypt constantly being sunny –I'm afraid that it might not be the best idea. How about we go to Italy instead?" he asked. Italy? Hmm, what do I think of Italy? Well, from the pictures I've seen it is marvellous plus I probably could learn how to open up my own spaghetti cafe but of course it won't be anything too fancy, just a nice place for people to gather for the love of food! I guess it would be a good thing.

"Okay, that does sound kind of nice. Which city would we be staying though? I was thinking of Florence? From the picture's I've seen, it's beautiful." This was making me feel a lot better and I could only thank Henry for it.

"Sure, that sounds awesome but I would like for us to stay at Volterra for a few weeks." Volterra? Funny, I never heard of that place before. Oh well, I was never good at geography anyway.

"Okay and exactly what is in this Volterra place anyway?" I heaved my eye brows to show him that I'm dead serious about moving. Surely, he would have gotten that now.

"Well, I've heard from some friends that there's this really powerful vampire family living there. I would love to learn more about our existence. And they seem to want to meet you anyway." Powerful vampire family? Now that's something you don't hear every day and where the heck did they learn about me? Henry must have been talking again.

"That's interesting but how in the world did they know about me and you?"

"Bella, like I said before –Powerful vampire family. Bookmark it sister" Henry rumpled my hair.

"Stop it dear brother or I would have to find you a wife" I chuckled when I saw his eyes literally bulged out from its sockets.

"Kidding –and you say that I have no sense of humour" He rolled his eyes and proceeded to his room.

The night bothers me so much –I have nothing to do, no one to talk to and I can't go out since Henry is afraid of me exposing our kind's entire existence. But I think Henry wouldn't mind it that much if I go out for a little walk right. I smiled mischievously to myself and started to sneakily open my window. I turned the lock and thank god it opened. I slowly and carefully climbed out to the stairs. From there, I let my ability work to my advantage. It must be about 10 feet above the ground where I have jumped because the dust rumbled where I landed. I scanned the area to look for any signs of Henry –he would have erupted if he knew what I'm doing but I just _need_ to check something out. Not only is it _important for me_ but it is like the last piece of the puzzle which I _must_ solve to calm myself down. "Sorry Henry" I softly murmured to the air and before I know it, I was running. Running so fast that everything that flashed before me were all blurs. I wasn't scared of exposing myself since it is night and thus, no one would bother to wander the streets right? The adrenaline rush pumped through me and made me feel so light. Like I weighed 20 pounds instead of 110 pounds.

I stopped at my destination. I look up at the sign "Louie's Mortuary".

I took a deep breath which technically I couldn't but I did it anyway to somehow at least feel _normal_.

In a speed of light, I scanned the whole building for an opened door or some unlocked entrance but no luck. Do I really need to do this? I thought to myself and quickly decided that I must. I looked at the door knob and bit my lip. I shrugged and sank in my teeth to the wood.

The taste was horrible. I spat out the chunk of wood and slowly opened the door. What's left of it anyway. I looked around the place. It was sort of nice for a very daunting place. There are two chandeliers hung at the entrance and one at the lounge. Pretty fancy, I thought again. Suddenly, something hit me hard. The smell was unbearable. I closed my eyes and tried picturing two bunnies hopping and falling into a shit hole. Still, the smell gripped me. The smell was like a freshly cut grass and petrol?

I raised my eyebrows. Petrol? That doesn't sound too appetizing –at least for humans anyway but to me, I smell _food._ Venom started pooling in my mouth. I accidentally caught a glimpse of me in the mirror. My eyes was red and my teeth was showing. I inhaled the smell. Steady Bella, I told myself. I followed the scent and it lead me to a bed room which had "Tom" written on it. I twisted the knob and found it to be unlocked. I opened the door and saw a small boy laying on the bed –sleeping soundly as if nothing bad was happening. He seems to be caught in a nightmare. Every now and then, he would let out a soft "No" and will start kicking his sheets. The smell was so strong, heaving and wrenching me towards him. I took a few steps back, taking a deep _deep_ breath before slowly making my way towards him again. I sat at his bed –he must only be 8. Why did I come tonight? What the _hell_ was I thinking about? Exactly, I _wasn't_ thinking. Silly Bella, I thought to myself again.

After a while sitting beside him, the burn eventually started to not bother me so much. I think that I might just survive without human blood after all. I could be some sort of vegetarian. I proudly smiled to myself again. I turned my head towards the young boy again and instead of sinking my teeth into his neck (which is so appealing to me right now), I brought myself to kiss his forehead instead. Okay, I could breathe again now and carefully, I exhaled my breath. My eyes started bulging again, the smell of petrol was too much! I jumped out of Tom's window, not caring about making a scene or waking the entire family –I ran and ran till I reached home.

Henry must be so mad if he finds out about this. I sneakily started climbing the stairway and after a minute, reached my bedroom window. I made myself in and I was immediately greeted with a pair of red, angry eyes.

"Uhm Henry, I could explain" I started.

"Okay, give me your best" he replied. Ops! I didn't really thought of a good explanation, I was kind of hoping that he would give me a fat no and when he feels guilty about it, I would have cooked up a brilliant story. Might as well be honest,

"Okay, I went to check out the mortuary" I bit my lip. If only I could feel pain, this would be pretty painful.

"You did WHAT? And stop biting your damn lip." Henry said in his most authority voice. I let go of my lip and started chewing on my hair instead.

"I understand that you're hungry but please stop eating your hair? I don't want to have to pay for hair treatments." He was starting to be calm again. Maybe this wouldn't turn that ugly after all.

**Authors Note : Thank you for opening up my story. This is my first ever twilight fanfic. Be nice and leave a review please? I know that I make grammar mistakes here and there so if someone wanted to be my beta reader, feel free to leave a message. One small thing, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh yeah, do you think the story is too long for a chapter because I won't mind cutting it into smaller chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Memories. **

"I'm sorry Henry. I just needed to see for myself if the news was true –if.. if Ed.. Edd.. _Edward_ really went missing". His name brought so many memories, forcing them to resurface. Sometimes I wonder if he truly was resting in peace and if any of his remains were still out there, waiting to be found and given the proper respect it deserved.

"Isabella.." he started. Uh oh, he used my full name –that never was a really good sign.  
"Henry, I know. I'm sorry, I really am but you need to understand that the love I have for him –It's deep. Too deep for you to even understand. I stood there and I watched him die Henry! I watched his mother died! And there was absolutely _nothing_ I could do. I even held his hand before he passed on. Do you know how much that hurts? To have people you love so much to be taken away from you and all you can do is just sit and watch. I felt so useless. Why didn't_ I_ die? _I_ should be the one rotting in the ground right now, not _him_!"

"Bella dear, I'm sorry if touched a sensitive spot. Now go to sleep" Henry then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears, shifting uncomfortably –clearly un-experienced in this new comforting field. I grinned to myself.

_Flashback –1917, one year before the tragedy._

"_Twenty nine. Thirty! Ready or not, here I come" I grinned from ear to ear searching for him. I went down the stair of the two storey house. When I finally reached downstairs, I searched every corners carefully for any sign of him hiding. I opened the cabinet doors, hoping to see him pop out from it magically. I walked around the house before the garden and yelling to the air; _

"_Come out come out wherever you are Edward!" I yelled at the garden but still, no signs of him. Then it clicked! He must be in the house since it was freezing outside! Hah! I got you. I began gaining speed, running from the garden into the house when I suddenly tripped over something. The force immediately took control, throwing me off balance and as I struggle to not fall, he appeared out of nowhere, catching me just moments before I could have hit the floor for sure. My body feels like jelly, totally relying on him to hold me straight._

_I looked at him and muttered a soft thanks, holding his shoulder to balance myself again. My left leg failed me (again) and just like a gentleman, he caught me just in time for the second time. _

"_Bella, stop moving." _

_He had said before quickly scooping me up his arms and he continued walking towards the hall before finally placing me on the couch, so slow as if he was scared to break me. I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes. I have always found him attractive but beyond that, he was my best friend. I love him with all my heart but sometimes I couldn't stop but ask if we could ever be more than just "friends". I let out a soft sigh and slowly massaged my head. I let out a loud sigh again and poked him._

"_Bella, are you all right?" he asked. The lines on his forehead ceased when he asked. Immidiately I knew there was something bothering him though I couldn't put my fingers on what. I took his hand and put it on top of mine. Edward had always preferred helping his mother out rather than hanging out with boys around his age. Other boys would prefer to get drunk or gamble because they didn't really want to think about the war that was going on. He was different. One of a kind._

_I returned my attention back to him, now unsmilingly replied _

"_Edward. You needn't worry about me. I'm all right. I just tripped and you shouldn't worry." _

"_I'm glad. Hey, you're pouting again" he smiled my favourite crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile again. _

_I remembered about his bothered expression earlier and couldn't help but bring it up. "Never mind me, what's bothering you?" I asked, now giving him my full attention. His face quickly pulled up into a straight line, all signs of happiness lost.  
"Tell me Edward. Please?" I begged again._

"_Bella." He took a deep breath before starting over again, "I'm joining the army. I'm, I'm going to war" My mouth fell open. He was going to join the.. army? He was going to leave. And I won't see him. The emotions that ripped through me were intense. I shook my head repeatedly and repeatingly said no before pulling myself together and with strong determination, looked him right in the eye and said, _

"_Edward, you're not leaving. I won't let you." And with that, I crashed my lips against his –just enjoying the moment._

_After some seconds which felt like hours, I finally pulled back. I looked at him, worried about his reactions but what's done is done. _

"_Edward. I'm sorry, that shouldn't happen but I." I was cut short when suddenly he was the one who crashed his lips against mine. His lips tasted a little like honey but with a slight taste of his lunch. His hands stayed firm at my waist while my hands were basically clinging on his neck. The moment was so intimate that I felt the need to have my eyes closed and to have had shared my first kiss with the boy I had always liked was almost like a bubble, waiting to be burst. _

_He finally pulled away but instead of acting like nothing have had happened, he took my hand and interlaced it with his. I didn't have the power to look at him, I was embarrassed and afraid –what if momma found out, worst what if Mrs. Masen finds out? I was too caught up with my own thought before he tilted my head to face his gaze. I was his friend but he did kiss me back right? I asked myself, trying to reassure myself again and again that I hadn't finally lost it._

_I felt like I need to clear things out. Tell him how I really feel then he can leave but only after I've told him about my feelings. "Edward, the truth is I've been feeling this strange thing for you. I sometimes can't help but hope to push this line of friendship to something more. I, I" _

"_Bella, I feel the same way." He smiled my favourite crooked smile again and I know that we're past this._

"_I have to go now. Momma had asked me earlier to help her with shopping" I just nodded and smiled weakly. He then went to get his coat before he kissed my forehead and took off. After hearing the door closed, I threw the pillow and laid at the couch with my legs high and let out giggles while silently chanted to myself "Edward Masen and Isabella Masen". I love how that sound._

_End of flashback._

That was the beginning of the beautiful relationship that we shared. I was both scared and mortified about momma and Mrs. Masen finding out but eventually Edward had convinced me to tell them that we were at least "getting to know each other". I had mentally prepared myself for all the lecture about us being too young but surprise surprise, both mothers gave me the green light and screeched "finally".

I still remember the look on my face when I saw their reaction. I literally looked white, up to a point that I actually looked like a _vampire_. Both ladies were pretty supportive of Edward and I so we got the chance to spend a lot of time together. Summer went by, came fall and then winter. Each day was pure bliss, spent with Edward. Everyday creating new memories.

As painful as it was for me to keep remembering my human memories, I would rather remember them than not knowing anything about my human life at all. The most cherished human memory that I always kept safely tucked in a vault up in my head was the one which Edward had proposed to me. I dry sobbed as memories of his final moment came gushing in.

I knew the end was coming for him –his breathing had slowed down and the doctor was already heading towards his bed. The doctor looked at me sympatheticly and nodded his head –conforming the answer to the question in my head. I gently murmured to his ear that I love him and that I would forever be his. I kissed him for the very last time before taking off the beautiful ring that had come so close to finally be serving its purpose. I kissed the ring one last time and put it into the palm of his hand. I softly caressed his face and hugged him again before I forced myself to leave the hospital.

**Authors Note : Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Don't worry, the story wouldn't be this sad all the time. Review this story once please? Pretty please? I wouldn't beg but but, reviews make me so happy! There, I sank one level lower. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Present, where I am.

Ten? Twenty? Fifty years? I lost track of time. That happens you know, when you've lived for so long. For the past decade, Henry and I have travelled to so many places that sometimes even I tend to forget which continent we're located at the time. After leaving Voltera sometime in the 20's, we've managed to learn a bit more of our kind better –which was what Henry had wanted in the first place. We knew that there was only one rule and that is to remain our entire existence as a secret. Many rules diverge from this single rule.

Aro was pretty impressed when we had accidentally discovered my "gift". It's not something special compared to the many other gifts I've heard –a s_hield._ I've really enjoyed my stay in Volterra and had also been offered a position as a Volturi guard but I had kindly refused. My stay in Volterra had also made it known to me about some of us who preferred a "vegetarian" lifestyle. A coven lead by Eleazar had come to Volterra during the period of my stay. All the vampires in their coven had golden honey eyes which from what they told me, changes from time to time. Hearing about surviving on animals instead of humans sparked hope in me but of course, that level of patience was too much for me to maintain.

So here I am, thirty years after Volterra heading to Alaska to stay with the Denalis. Carmen is such a sweetheart to have invited me to stay with them on the first place, her reason –to help me better _control_ myself. That thought made me stop for a while. The tall green trees surrounded most of the area. Close by, I can clearly hear the water gushing down the high fall. Intrigued, I slowly walked to the waterfall –it was beautiful. The uneven alignments of rocks made the water which ran through it fall even wild. Sometimes the pattern broke into a more peaceful fall. I sniffed around to make sure that no "food" was walking by. I feel so thirsty after two weeks of running back to forth from Canada to this forest. I don't know why but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to go to the Denalis'. I was only 30 minutes away from them. I made sure that I would not get too close that they can pick up on my scent.

Again, I doubted myself that I would ever become a vegetarian. I wanted to but it was tough. I tried surviving on animals for a month or two but the feeling was not wholly satisfying. I was so close to senetizing myself but again, why did that stupid thief had to run into the forest in the middle of the night. Of course, I was a little better than the nomads because I pick who I drain. I don't want someone who has HIVs' blood filling me. So, I always pick the bad guys. I drain them but at the same time, I'm doing good to the people they've hurt. Win-win situation. No?

Dang! It wasn't food and it wasn't an animal either but the smell was horrible. I quickly leaped to a tree and climbed my way up in seconds. Scanning the area, I couldn't see anything suspicious. I used my nose again and still, the horrible smell was there.

"GRRRR" came a rumbling sound behind one of the trees. I leaped to another tree, creating a distance from what I could sense, danger.

"Issa – Bel laaaa" the voice emphasized on the lla. Ugh. I hate it when people call me that. I couldn't stop myself from correcting "it".

"It's Bella, now show yourself" I said and focussed my attention to the sound.

"Gotcha!"

Oof. Something hugged me from behind and started to pull me down the tree. I immediately tensed and prepared myself for a fight.

"Woah woah. Hold on Bella. It's me, Henry" Henry let go of his hold and raised both of his hand motioning for peace.

Stupid brother. I'm going to kick your butt sometime. "Why did you do that? Did you want to be ripped piece by piece?"  
"Aww Bella. Don't say that. Who's going to look out for you when I'm gone?" Me of course, duh.

I really want to smack his head right now but the _smell_. Ugh, horrible!

"Why do you smell so bad anyway?"

"You just have to ask don't you" Henry grinned from ear to ear. He really did smell bad –I seriously have never come across this smell. It was a mix of mud, rusted blood and rice that's been left for a few days under the sun. I punched one of the trees and before he had time to see it coming, threw it his way. Too bad I missed.

"Okay okay. I know you're pissed but really, I'll tell you. If you can catch me" with that, he ran at the speed of light. I light up in joy and quickly followed his scent. Running has become second nature to me. Surely as a human I had never enjoyed running or anything fast but after becoming what I am, it's hard to not run when you can –and you don't need to buy a car. It's a good thing, free too.

The horrible smell was becoming stronger so that must mean that I'm getting closer. I chuckled to myself. I know Henry can hear me clearly so I shouted, "When I get you and you know I will, you just wait for the surprise" Hah! The treat worked, he started slowing down.

"Okay okay, I lose. You win" he pouted like the baby he was.

"My two favourite word and thank you for not making me run all the way to Canada _again._"

"You're welcome. So, wanna know the recipe to this wonderful smell?" he lit up.

Wonderful, as if. "Sure. Now spill it" I grab his arm and started to drag him up the tree.

"Before I do, what's up with you and the tree? Is it becoming your fetish now? Aside from mopping everytime you see something that reminds you of _Ed_."

"Okay okay, stupid me for going there. But, it's been so long. Surely you're over him now right? I mean, c'mon Bells. Cheer up Emo Kid"

Emo kid? Where did that came from. I sighed. Surely he must have seen one of those videos on youtube _again. _

"Youtube again?"

"Yepp" he popped the p. I put my hands above my head and slided down the trunk slowly pushed myself against it. The roughness felt good against me. It made me know that I could still at least feel _something. _Whatever it is anyway.

"Woah little sister. This is a reunion, not a bachelor party" Duh, he could be so oblivious something but did it really looked like _that?_ That I was so desperate to be finally _touched? _I shoved the thought into one of the many imaginary shelves in my head.

I finally reached the ground again and started walking at a human pace. Henry was beside me in seconds. He held out his hand and I quickly entwined it with mine.  
"I love you Henry. Thanks for, everything" I slowed down and slowly kissed his cheek. I was truly grateful for everything he did for me. He could have drained me when I was burning, ended my life right there but instead he pulled through. When I was a frenzied new born, he was there –comforting me and holding me back. Again, he's the reason why I'm still sane and not turning into the worlds' first crazy vampires. So grateful for everything.

" I love you too Bella" he then gave me a bone crushing hug.  
"Personal space bubble breaking here" He quickly let go.

"Sorry. So, are you going to go live with this Denali coven now?" I wasn't sure but of course I couldn't tell him that. He would have dragged me there himself. "Sure. I know that this will be a good thing" I hope.

"Well, if we're ever going to be vegetarians we might as well get moving now!" "Oh my gosh Henry! Are you serious? You're going to be doing this with me? Aww, I'm starting to love you even more now!"

"Yeah yeah, I decided that why let you have all the fun plus it'll be cool to have golden eyes."  
"I am ZEUS!" he said in a pretty good impersonation of the cartoon Zeus from Hercules.

I swear, if Henry doesn't find himself a mate soon I'm going to find one for him myself. He's pretty good looking. A gentleman, funny too. All the qualities you would want in a man.

"Hey Henry" "Yes Bella?"

"How would you like it if I find you a mate?" I started moving my brows up and down and gave him a dazzling smile to keep the deer in a headlight look on his face.

He honestly looked like he was going to puke. So, I started reassuring him that I was just only kidding and would not find him one, yet.


End file.
